Broken Promises?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Severus and Harry are happily married and close friends with Draco and Blaise who are also happily married. If they are happy then why has someone set to split them all up and will they succeed? Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a two chapter story. Chapter two up in two days :D**_

_**Here I go with another Severus/Harry fic. Other pairings: Ron/Hermione. Blaise/Draco.**_

_**Summary: Severus and Harry are happily married and close friends with Draco and Blaise who are also happily married. If they are happy then why has someone set to split them all up and will they succeed?**_

_**Sorry if some places seem ooc.**_

_**Thank you to my amazing friend Cathcer1984 for all her help. x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Harry walked slowly into the kitchen and dropped down onto the nearest chair, elbows on table and head in his hands. "Feeling hungover?" said a silky voice behind him.

"Morning Sev."

Severus walked up behind Harry and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I have something for you."

"A hangover potion?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Even better than that." he said and with his free hand he put a full fry up on the table and pushed it under Harry's nose.

Harry sniffed up and stopped himself from being sick, quick enough to push back the chair where he was sitting and ran past his husband and into their bathroom leaving Severus to chuckle and follow him.

Severus walked in bathroom and saw Harry standing up and moving over to the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth. "Unless you have a hangover potion for me fuck off."

"Language. It's your own fault for getting like that last night."

"Draco-"

"Don't blame him. He didn't exactly tie you to a chair and force drink down your neck."

"He kept buying them."

"You didn't have to drink them though."

"It seemed rude not to."

Severus just rolled his eyes and turned and left Harry in the bathroom. "Potion is on the table in the living area."

* * *

Severus had just made himself comfy in his chair and opened _The Daily Prophet _to read when Harry walked over and downed the potion in one go. "Oh that's better." he sighed when his headache went, his muscles no longer hurting and feeling as though he never had a drink the night before.

Harry placed the empty vial back on the table and sat down on Severus' lap who moved the paper he was reading to the side.

"Thank you Severus."

"Mm." was all he answered with as he continued to read the paper.

"Let me make it up to you."

"I'm reading."

"You can do that later."

"What you have in mind can be done later as well."

"What's wrong with having sex now? Com on Severus, we didn't have sex last night."

"Oh yes we did." Severus folded the paper up and putting down, giving Harry, who was frowning, his full attention. "You came in last night, stumbling over everything, waking me up by stripping me naked saying your horny and you want my cock, you straddle me and point your wand at your entrance, only because you was holding the wand the wrong way and at a funny angle, you somehow managed to prepare me. I prepared you and no sooner had I done that you impaled yourself on me and bounced up and down like a wild animal. When you came shortly after me, you collapsed on me and was snoring within seconds, so there I was, wide awake, covered in your cum and uncomfortable as you stretched and prepared me."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry Severus. We went out to celebrate, the kids have now gone for the summer, we can have sex every night."

"Harry even when the kids are here we still have sex every night."

"Well yeah...but now we can have it every morning as well."

"Very wanton aren't you?"

"Only with you Severus. So how about it?"

"No. Poppy wants her stores filling up and the sooner I start the sooner I finish." Severus then stood up, taking Harry with him and after giving Harry a chaste but passionate kiss, Severus disappeared into his private labs.

Harry sighed. He knew that he wouldn't see Severus now until he forced him to come out when it was time to eat. He decided to go and see Draco and see how he was this morning, wondering if he suffered just as much as him.

* * *

Draco looked up when he heard someone knock on his and Blaise's private chambers. Whilst Harry taught Defence Against The Dark Arts and Draco taught Charms, Blaise, his husband taught Transfiguration. "Come in."

"Draco." Harry greeted when he walked in. "How has your morning been?"

"Painful, embarrassing and humiliating Potter and it is all your fault."

"Mine? How do you work that one out?"

"If I didn't drink so much I wouldn't have done what I did last night which caused my pain, embarrassment and humiliation this morning."

"What happened?"

"Well I got back, saw Blaise, begged him to fuck me over his desk chair, which he did. I promised to join him in bed when I washed up but the position I was in when Blaise fucked me was the position Blaise found me in this morning."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Oh that is hilarious. The pain in being in that position all night I can understand but why the embarrassment and humiliation?"

"Blaise walked into his office with Theo Harry." Theo was another one who went back Hogwarts to teach and ended up as the Ancient Runes Professor. "He saw me all in my naked glory Harry. Blaise was mad then, not at me or Theo, just mad in general because Blaise is extremely possessive, the only one to see me like that is him."

"Too right." a voice from the doorway said. Harry turned to see Blaise walk over and greet Harry before sitting in the chair where Draco was sitting, pulling the blond down onto his lap. "It is of no matter now as I obliviated Theo so he doesn't remember it."

"Blaise you can't do that." Harry said.

"I just did." Blaise answered, not the least bit bothered about what he did.

"How was your morning Harry?"

When Harry told them both everything, he frowned when Blaise and Draco couldn't stop laughing. "At least it wasn't as bad as what happened to Draco."

Draco stopped laughing at that, although Blaise continued to laugh.

* * *

That evening Harry ate alone as Severus, as Harry knew it, was still in his labs brewing potions. Harry put a heating charm on Severus' dinner and took it into the private labs, not seeing Severus anywhere, Harry left it on a table where Severus would see it with a piece of paper that contained a kiss, and left.

Severus came from getting some more ingredients and stopped when he saw his dinner there with a heating charm on it. Smiling, Severus put a statis charm on the potion he was currently working on and sat down to eat.

* * *

Harry was just drifting off to sleep when he felt the bed dip behind him. "Severus?"

"Who else?"

Harry chuckled and turned over, moving into Severus' arms, moaning when their naked bodies made contact. "You're tired Harry." Severus said when he felt Harry's hand running down his side, past his hip and round to his front.

"Correction. Was tired. I'm wide awake now." Harry said, curling his fingers around Severus' cock and squeezing gently.

"So I see."

"I'm already prepared Severus, I did it earlier whilst waiting for you."

"Wanton brat."

"Only for you Severus." Harry whispered before his lips where captured by his husband.

Severus got between Harry's spread legs, moving Harry's hand from his cock, Severus held it as he guided it into Harry's entrance. "Oh Severus."

Harry buried his fingers into those long strands.

Severus reached down and took Harry's cock in hand, stroking it languidly along with his slow thrusts. Harry loved it when Severus went slow and gentle with him. It was a side of Severus that only Harry got to see. Sure he loved the hard, fast and wild sex they sometimes had but loved the slow and passionate times all the same.

"Oh Severus I'm close. Oh!" Harry cried out and came with Severus' name on his lips. After three more thrusts, Severus came deep inside of Harry.

After cleaning them both up, Severus rolled off Harry and gathered him in his arms. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Severus." Harry whispered, already nearly asleep, content in his husband's arms.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later when Harry entered the castle after having a fly around of catch the snitch with Draco. Harry was gloating that even after all these years he could still snatch the snitch from under Draco's nose.

"You do love to brag when you win don't you Harry."

"Look who's talking! Plus it's not just that I am bragging, it's more like you're a sore loser."

"I am not."

"Draco you have been moaning since our feet touched the ground."

"Yeah and you have been bragging."

Harry just laughed and stopped when he reached the dungeon's entrance. "Go to your husband Draco, maybe he can cheer you up."

"Oh I know he will."

"Your husband has to cheer you up whereas mine can give me a celebratory fuck."

Draco shuddered. "Harry no. That's my godfather you're talking about."

"Come Draco it's not like someone talking about your parents having sex."

"It is if Severus was more of a father to me than Lucius ever was."

Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I know he thinks of you of a son more than a godson."

Draco lifted the corner of his mouth to make half a smile. "Well I'm going to have my husband cheer me up. Tell 'daddy' I said hello."

"Only I get to call him that."

"Ugh Harry please!" Draco yelled, sounding disgusted.

Harry just laughed out loud at the look on Draco's face. "See you later." he laughed as he disappeared down into the dungeon's leaving Draco to shake away the thoughts as he went off to find his husband.

Harry walked into the potions room and was just about to walk into his and Severus private rooms when Severus came walking out, not looking twice and Harry, he just shoved him out of the way and ignored Harry calling after him.

* * *

_**Ten minutes earlier...**_

Severus walked out of his private labs and saw a hot cup of tea waiting for him with a piece of parchment containing a kiss. Harry. Severus thought with a smile as he picked up the hot drink and drank some, loving the taste he emptied the cup, Harry often put different flavours in his tea and he loved it. As soon as he drank it his mind was no longer his own, he closed his eyes tight and shook his head. Opening his eyes, lust clouded his vision his trousers bulged where he got hard and there was only one person on his mind, one person he needed, the one person he wanted to touch, kiss, fuck. Draco.

* * *

Harry frowned when Severus didn't answer and walked into their rooms and saw and empty mug on the table with a piece of parchment with a kiss on it next to him. Harry frowned. He didn't leave this for Severus.

Harry sniffed the mug and got a sudden urge to fuck Draco, but the urge was gone as soon as it came. Harry gasped. Severus had drunk a love potion that had made him infatuated with Draco. And the way he was hurrying out just now, Harry knew he had gone to find the blond.

Hurrying over to the fireplace, Harry chucked some powder in and flooed to Draco's rooms. Harry had just tumbled out of the fire to see Blaise chuck a laughing Draco over his shoulder.

"Draco, Blaise, something has come up."

"Yes Potter, mine and Blaise's cocks, go back and let your husband fuck you."

"Draco I am serious. We haven't much time."

Blaise put Draco down and looked at Harry. "What's wrong?"

"Severus has drank some tea that someone has left out for him and Severus thinking it was from me, drank it. It is a love potion and he actually pushed me out of the way and completely ignored me. I smelled the cup the tea was in and got aroused and wanted you Draco. I am fine now but Severus has drank a full cup he is most likely on his way here."

Draco paled. "Oh fuck."

"Can't you go away for a bit until this fatuation goes?"

"No Harry it is not that simple. Once Severus has drunk the potion then what he desires and what he needs he will continue to want until he has got it."

"What are we going to do?" Blaise asked.

"I could take some of your hairs Draco, Severus has not long brewed a batch of polyjuice potion I can change into you and Severus can have me and you should be fine." Harry said.

Blaise nodded. "Come on Harry. I will get you some of Draco's hairs."

No sooner had Blaise closed the door behind him and Harry, Severus burst into the room. "Draco. At last." he breathed and strode over to Draco, wrapping him in his arms and squeezing his arse, making Draco squeak in surprise.

"Severus wait."

"I can't wait. I have waited long enough. I need you now."

Draco's eyes widened as he saw Severus close his eyes and move his face forwards. Draco struggled and managed to get out of his godfather's tight hold. "Severus. Let me make myself more presentable to you. I don't want Blaise walking in on us, so you walk back down to the dungeon's and I will floo and meet you there."

Severus nodded and kissed Draco's hand. "See you soon love." he said and left the room.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two up in a couple of days :D**_

_**Review? :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Here I go with another Severus/Harry fic. Other pairings: Ron/Hermione. Blaise/Draco.**_

_**Summary: Severus and Harry are happily married and close friends with Draco and Blaise who are also happily married. If they are happy then why has someone set to split them all up and will they succeed?**_

_**Sorry if some places seem ooc.**_

_**Thank you to my amazing friend Cathcer1984 for all her help. x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Minutes after Severus arrived at his rooms, Draco elegantly stepped out of the floo dusting off his robes, there was little point because as soon as Severus caught sight of Draco he was ripping the robes off.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Severus kissed him hard, filling mouth with tongue. Draco kissed back eagerly, moaning and thrusting his hips into Severus'.

Drawing his wand Severus cast a spell to stretch and lubricate Draco's entrance, he grabbed the slim bicep and drew the blond round before bending him over the desk. Draco reached up and grabbed the opposite edge as Severus lifted his robe and guided his cock to Draco's entrance.

Thrusting inside Severus quickly set up a punishing rhythm and with no care for Draco's pleasure he fucked the blond hard, biting down on his neck as he came, Draco shuddered underneath him and he slumped as he came all over the desk.

Immediately Severus threw himself away from the naked man bent over the desk, he felt sick. He'd cheated on Harry, with his own godson and Harry's friend, Severus stumbled to the door fiddling with the handle but it wouldn't open and he sank to his knees.

"Severus." Draco asked, his voice quiet.

"Get out."

"No, I won't. You need-"

Severus curled away from the arm reaching out and flinched when gentle fingers touched his hair, "I don't need anything. Get the fuck out!"

Draco bent down before him and said, "you need to understand."

"I understand perfectly. I cheated on the man I love, I'm going to lose him. I can't..." Severus' voice cracked and Draco stood moving to the cupboard, he pulled out a vial and said "I need you to look at me, Severus."

When nothing happened Draco took a step forward and Severus' eyes rose, he didn't look at the naked body, he ignored the way his cum dripped down the thighs and he would not look into the grey eyes.

"Please, just look at me."

For a brief moment Severus looked into Draco's pale and angular face watching as he swallowed the liquid from the vial and he saw the way the skin rippled and the body shortened, became broader and became Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry walked forwards and knelt in front of his husband. "Yes Severus. It was me all along under polyjuice."

"How-? What-?"

Harry told Severus everything that happened from when he entered their quarters after flying to when Draco told Severus to wait for him.

"I remember now. You left me some flavoured tea."

"No Severus that wasn't me. I was out flying with Draco. As soon as I saw the empty cup and smelt what it was I rushed to tell Draco and Blaise."

Severus looked up and saw Harry shiver. Taking off his outer robe, Severus wrapped Harry in it and carried his husband to the sofa, sitting down with Harry on his lap, holding him close. "Did I do anything with Draco?"

"Just a kiss and a squeeze of his arse."

"Harry I am so-"

"Severus you have nothing to apologise for. Once you swallowed that potion you wasn't yourself, you didn't even know who I was, the only person who meant something to you was the one that you thought you loved and that was Draco."

"But who would do this?"

"There is only one person I can think of Severus who would do this. Someone who hates me and wants Blaise. Doing this could have ended our marriages and our friendships. That way he could have Blaise to himself if he and Draco split up."

"Who Harry?"

"Theo."

"I'll kill the fucker." Severus growled as he started to move but Harry held him down. "No Severus, this needs to be thought through. What he did to you he could be sent to azkaban for. Ron is an auror, I will call him and explain all."

Severus sighed not looking happy. "I know you are not happy Severus and neither am I but him getting arrested and sent to azkaban can be his punishment."

"But Harry if you didn't realise and turn into Draco I would have cheated on you."

"You wouldn't have Severus because Draco would have found me and we would have sorted it out." Harry took his wand out and send his stag patronus away. Minutes later Draco and Blaise stepped out of the floo.

"Draco I'm-"

"Don't apologise Severus, you wasn't yourself, your actions weren't your own." Draco said as he sat in the chair, with Blaise sitting on the arm of it.

"I am wearing nothing underneath Blaise." Harry answered Blaise unspoken question when he saw him looking Harry up and down with a frown on his face.

"Oh right."

"Harry knows who slipped me the potion."

"Who?"

"Think about it Draco. Who hates the fact that us four are now close friends, that since me and Severus married you two have spent more time with us than him, who hates the fact that you are married to Blaise and wants Blaise for himself."

"Theo." Draco breathed. "Of course it is."

"Theo is one of my best friends and was best man at our wedding Draco, he wouldn't do that."

Draco looked up at his husband. "Oh he would Blaise, you don't know what he is like when he comes to see you and it is just me there."

"He can do Draco, show Blaise that memory what you told me what happened at the weekend when Blaise went to see his parents."

Draco nodded and withdrew his memory and put it in Severus' pensieve that Severus _accio'd_ to them all.

Five minutes later Blaise emerged from the pensieve looking more angry than Draco had ever seen him. "How long has he been like this towards you?"

"Since we first slept together."

Blaise nodded. "Excuse me." was all he said before leaving the dungeons.

"You are letting him do something but you stop me Harry."

"Yes Severus. Blaise needs to do this. This whole thing was for Theo to get Blaise to himself, using you to do it was just to get back at me as he hates me, this way he will be killing two birds with one stone as the muggles say."

"How has Theo been towards you alone Draco?" Severus asked.

"Nasty, putting me down, accusing me of keeping Blaise under spells and love potions as he wouldn't look at me twice in any other way because who would. He has said some really hurtful things as well. Harry only knows as he found me in tears once after Theo left."

"You in tears Draco?"

"I know Severus it is not very often I do cry but I had a really bad day and he caught me off guard. He left me crying. Harry knew what day I had so he came to see if I was alright and saw me before I could hide it."

"Plus I heard what Theo said so Draco couldn't deny it." Harry explained, snuggling closer to his husband, his head on the hard shoulder.

* * *

Blaise walked into the ancient runes classroom and knocked on the door to Theo's private quarters.

Theo answered the door with a smile on his face, seeing it was Blaise. "Blaise mate what brings you here?"

"I have just found Draco in bed with Severus."

"Really?"

Blaise's anger boiled over when he heard the joy in Theo's voice.

"No you fucker but that's what you intended to happen." Blaise said and punched Theo hard in the face.

Theo stumbled back a little holding his nose before walking forwards, pulling his hand away slightly, Theo saw blood. "I could have you done for assault Zabini."

"Oh it's Zabini now. Anyway how can you have me done for assault when you got that broken nose by walking into a door."

"My nose isn't broken. And what door?"

Blaise placed his hand on the back of Theo's neck and pulled him forwards, letting go when Theo hit the door in front of him, hearing his nose crack as it broke.

"That door Nott. And you so much as say anything like that to my husband again or even come near him or even try to break up mine or our friends marriages again then I will do more than break your nose. I'll break your fucking neck." Blaise snarled as he turned on his heel and left Theo alone, trying to tend to his nose.

* * *

Blaise walked back into Severus and Harry's quarters to see Harry's other friend Ron Weasley stood there in his auror robes. "What do you think then Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh he will go to azkaban for sure for this, using a love potion that strong on someone unwillingly and for your own gain is against the law. I will go and arrest him now and Severus if I can have some veritaserum to question him?"

Severus nodded and lifted Harry from his lap and went to get the potion.

"Um Ron. As head auror can you ask the questions and watch memories should you need to?" Blaise asked.

"Of course. Why?"

When Blaise told them of what he just did, Harry and Ron laughed, Severus chuckled and Draco stood up and moved his arms around his husband's waist and kissed his lips in thanks.

"Of course Blaise. I would have done the same if it was me and Hermione. I will go and arrest him and take him with me now." Ron took the vial off Severus and thanked him. "Don't forget you and Harry are at the burrow on Sunday for dinner." Ron turned to Blaise and Draco. "You two too." Ron said with a smile and left.

* * *

_**Epilogue.**_

Draco, Blaise, Harry, Hermione and Ron where all dancing around the table trying to get everything ready in time as Severus was due home any minute. Today was the day Severus turned forty five and threatened to use an unforgivable on anyone who so much as sent him a birthday card, only allowing Harry as he was his husband.

"If he blows up on this Harry I am hiding behind you." Ron said, placing the plate on their place mats.

"Ron you are head auror and you are scared of something as little as Severus."

"Harry when it comes to your husband's threats there is nothing little about it."

"How right you are Weasley." came a voice.

Everyone looked up and Harry turned around to see his husband stood in the doorway. "What is this? As if I need ask."

"This Severus is your birthday dinner party." Harry answered, slowly walking over to his husband.

"I thought as much. Good evening." Severus said and turned to leave but Harry hurried forwards and stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Severus wait, I know you didn't want to do anything to celebrate your birthday but you would only allow me to get you a card and as the others here could wish you happy birthday then we decided to do it with a meal."

"Okay." Severus looked over Harry to all the others still standing around the table. "You can wish me happy birthday and leave."

"No Severus, have dinner now and behave and later I'll..." Harry looked over his shoulder at his friends before looking back at Severus, pulling the man down to whisper in his ear.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"But we don't have any."

"We do I brought them for dessert, they just won't have any as we will have it later."

"But I love strawberries and cream Harry." Ron moaned and then pulled a look of disgust when he realised what Harry promised Severus for later.

"Oh thanks for that guys. One of my favourite things and I will not be able to eat them again now."

"One of your favourite things Ronald? Anything that is food is all of your favourite." Hermione said, poking Ron's stomach.

Harry laughed and took Severus' hand, leading him to the table where everything was now ready.

"Well at least we all now know how Severus will be spending the rest of his birthday." Draco said with a smirk.

Ron dropped his fork with a clatter. "Draco please I am about to eat."

"The sight of my husband's naked body shouldn't put you off food Ron."

"It would if I don't see him like you do. If I did then it wouldn't bother me."

"No-one else at this table seem bothered."

"They are, they are just too polite to say anything."

"Can we please change the subject from my naked body." Severus said, covering his plate with food.

"Yeah. Thank you Severus. No offense but I want to eat."

"As do I and I can't eat when I am hard and have you next to me." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"None taken Weasley and Harry stop winding him up."

* * *

It was later that night when Harry and Severus were in bed, holding each other close, Harry still panting slightly, getting his breath back from their recent activities. "Now that Harry is a birthday present I don't mind receiving."

"I didn't think you would be against it somehow." Harry laid his head on Severus chest, placing a kiss over his heart. "Happy birthday again Severus."

"Thank you Harry and thank you for today."

"You are welcome. Good night Severus. I love you."

"I love you too Harry. Good night." Severus said as his right hand roamed down Harry's side, stopping when it reached the Gryffindor's arse, giving it a slight squeeze that made Harry moan sleepily, Severus smirked and kissed Harry on top of his head and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him, Severus realised how lucky he was to have friends and to be loved by Harry as not many people would do what Harry did to save him.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
